Love In Hospital
by kyunny
Summary: Kim Kibum, seorang mahasiswi lulusan Harvard jurusan kedokteran dan pintar bertemu dengan Choi Siwon seorang Dokter muda yang handal, mereka dipertemukan oleh sebuah bangunan yang dinamakan Rumah Sakit, bekerja sama dalam suatu profesi yang sama yaitu sebagai Dokter. pertemuan mereka menimbulkan secuil perasaan yang akan tumbuh menjadi bukit seiring berjalannya waktu. Sibum/GS/RnR
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Love In Hospital  
Cast : Kim Kibum  
Choi Siwon

Presented : Jenny Andrea Damayanti

Warning : Gaje | Abal | Typo(s) | Gs| DLDR |

Love In Hospital

.

.

.

Seorang yeoja berpakaian rapi dengan Rok Span Hitam beserta kemeja putih V-neck yang berenda, tak lupa High Heels berwarna Hitam tingginya 8cm berjalan anggun melewati lorong di sebuah ruangan Pusat.

Ia sesekali merapikan letak kacamata beningnya yang sedikit melorot, dan merapatkan genggaman Map merah ditangannya.

Tibalah dia di sebuah ruangan berwarna putih. Didalam ruang tersebut terdapat meja panjang beserta sebuah kursi kantor yang menghadap kearah meja tersebut.

Seperti Ruangan Sidang.

Benar yeoja ini sedang melaksanakan Sidang Wawancara Skripsi yang ia buat selama akhir pekan. Dengan tekat bulatnya beserta kepercayaan ia memasuki ruangan tersebut dan memberikan Map yang ia genggam tadi kepada Dosennya.

" Seonsaeng ini Skripsi yang saya buat, harap diterima "  
Ujar yeoja itu sambil menyerahkan Skripsinya.

" Nde, baiklah saudari Kibum silahkan duduk di kursi sidang "

Yeoja yang bernama Kibum itu langsung duduk di Kursi Sidang yang menyerupai kursi kantor, dengan cekatan ia merapikan bajunya agar rapi didepan Dosennya

" Baiklah kita mulai, pertama perkenalkan dirimu dan jelaskan isi Skripsi yang kamu buat ini " ujar Dosen itu memulai Sidang .

Kibum menarik nafasnya perlahan-lahan dan menghembuskannya agar ia merasa Releks, setelah Releks baru ia akan memperkenalkan diri

" Baiklah Terimakasih. Nama Saya Kim Kibum, mahasiswi Universitas Harvard jurusan Kedokteran. Saya akan menjelaskan tentang Bahan Skripsi saya, yang berjudul Anatomi Manusia, ... - "

Kibum menjelaskannya dengan santai, ia percaya bahwa Skripsi yang ia buat selama 1 bulan ini akan mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan.

Dosen itu mendengarkan penjelasan Kibum, sesekali mereka menganggukan kepalanya pertanda setuju dengan perimbangan hasil Kibum.

" Dengan begitu Organ Manusia sangatlah berguna dan berfungsi sebagaimana tugasnya. Demikian penjelasan saya, Terimakasih "

Ujar Kibum mengakhiri penjelasannya, Dosen itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum mengisi lembar dengan tinta hitam diatasnya.

" Baiklah Kibum-ssi, apa anda setuju jika suatu saat nanti Organ Manusia digantikan dengan Organ Hewan ? "  
Tanya salah satu Dosen yang duduk dibangku pojok.

" Saya sangat tidak setuju, menurut saya Organ Manusia berbeda dengan Organ Hewan. Karena, Enzim yang diperoleh sudah jelas berbeda dengan Enzim Manusia. Jika Manusia mempunyai Enzim Amilase yang berperan mengubah Karbohidrat menjadi Glukosa sedangkan Hewan mempunyai Enzim Selulase untuk membantu mencerna Rumput, sudah sangat jelas bahwa Fungsi dan Enzim yang mereka butuhkan sangatlah berbeda dan jika diganti maka akan mengakibatkan Kesalahan alias Tidak kecocokan antara Organ "

Jawab Kibum dengan sempurna, semua yang mendengar jawaban Kibum langsung menuliskan nilai diatas kertas.

" Lalu, Jika Manusia hanya mempunyai satu ginjal apakah mereka bisa Hidup ? jelaskan mengapa Organ Ginjal sangatlah berguna bagi manusia "

Kibum merapikan letak kacamatanya kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Dosen yang duduk didepannya.

" Tentu saja mereka bisa Hidup dengan mempunyai satu Ginjal. Ginjal berfungsi sebagai alat penyaringan darah, di pusat Glomerolus terjadi Filtrasi antara Air, Glukosa, Asam Amino, Garam dan Urea. Mereka akan diserap dan disaring agar menjadi Urine Primer, Proses kedua di Tubulus Kontortus Proximal Urine Primer tadi akan diserap kembali menjadi Zat berguna yaitu Air, Garam, dan Urea. Proses terakhir terjadi di Tubulus Kontortus Distal, didalam Tubulus Kolektifus terjadi proses Augmentasi yakini di pisah antara Protein + Zat2 beracun menjadi Urine sesungguhnya antara lain, Air, Garam, Urea, Billirubin, NH3 "

" Dengan begitu Manusia sangat membutuhkan Ginjal sebagai alat Filtrasi "

Ujar Kibum yang disambut oleh Dosen tadi dengan tepuk tangan.  
Mereka mencoretkan tinta diatas kertas tadi membentuk angka sempurna.

" Baiklah Kim Kibum, sekian wawancara kami dan anda dinyatakan Lulus Sidang. Sampai jumpa di Pengambilan Ijazah "

Kibum berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan kearah 4 Dosen tadi dan memberinya salam atas kerjasama mereka.

" Gomawo Sonsaeng " ujar Kibum kearah 4 Dosen tadi

Kini Kibum keluar dari ruangan Sidang dengan senyuman yang merekah, ia ingin melompat kegirangan karena dinyatakan lulus Sidang namun sekali lagi Imagenya sebagai mahasiswi teladan sepertinya mengurungkan kegiatan Ekstrim tadi.

Graduation Day  
Seol/ DD/MM/YY

Di sebuah Gedung yang luas terdapat kursi yang kini diduduki oleh ratusan mahasiswa dengan menggunakan pakaian Toga.

Pancaran senang, serta legah setelah melewati hari dimana mereka berjuang menuntun Ilmu sebagai Mahasiswa di Universitas Harvard kini menghiasi wajah mereka.

Sama halnya seperti Kibum, yeoja ini berulang kali mengatur nafasnya karena pada saat nanti ia akan dipanggil maju kedepan sebagai Mahasiswi yang memperoleh nilai tertinggi alias Kumlot untuk memberikan sambutan berupa pidato.

Orang tua mereka semua kini telah berkumpul duduk disalah satu Kursi yang telah disediakan, dengan perasaan bangga mereka mengamati anak-anaknya yang duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

" Baiklah, para Hadirin sekalian marilah kita panjatkan puji Syukur terhadap Tuhan karena dengan kesempatan ini kita bisa berkumpul bersama merayakan Hari Kelulusan yang dinantikan ini. Saya sebagai Kepala Universitas mengucapkan selamat terhadap kalian semua yang telah lulus dengan nilai yang memuaskan. Saya harap kalian semua akan meraih cita-cita dan kesuksesan. Terimakasih "

Tepukan riuh membahana disekitar gedung, mereka semua bertepuk tangan atas sambutan hangat yang disampaikan oleh Kepala Universitas mereka.

Setelah itu acara selanjutnya berupa pengumuman hasil nilai yang menduduki diatas rata-rata.

Kibum menatap Kepala Universitas yang sedang membuka Map berisikan Mahasiswa-Mahasiswi yang meraih Nilai tertinggi alias Lulusan Kumlot.

" Dengan ini, saya umumkan. Mahasiswa serta Mahasiswi Jurusan Kedokteran yang meraih Lulusan Kumlot ialah ... Kim Kibum Mahasiswi D3 dengan nilai IP 5,00 Tugas Skripsi dengan nilai 5,00 dan Test Standart dengan nilai 4,95 dimohon untuk maju kedepan "

Semua orang yang berada didalam gedung memberi tepuk tangan terhadap Kibum yang kini berjalan kedepan dan naik diatas panggung.

Ia tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya yang putih kemudian menerima Toga berwarna Merah beserta Ijazah berwarna Biru dan Piagam berbentuk Kotak berwarna emas tak lupa karangan Bunga yang cantik.

Kibum mengucapkan terimakasih sekilas sebelum menaiki Podium untuk mengucapkan Terimakasih beserta sambutan.

" Sebelumnya, saya mengucapkan terimakasih terhadap Tuhan serta dosen-dosen saya. Tanpa mereka, saya hanyalah Mahasiswi biasa. Kemudian untuk Orang Tua saya yang telah banting tulang untuk membiayai Kuliah saya, tanpa kalian saya tak bisa menginjakan kaki di Universitas Harvard ini. Dan terakhir untuk teman-teman saya yang telah mensuportku dalam mengerjakan Skripsi, untuk kalian semua tetaplah berjuang dan raih masa Depan. Piagam ini, saya persembahkan untuk Eomma tercinta "

Kibum mengakhiri Pidatonya, dengan diiringi tepukan riuh Kibum turun dari Podium dan kembali ketempat duduknya.

Kibum mengetahui, Ibunya tidak berada disini melainkan di tempat yang berbeda. Jauh, sangat Jauh sehingga tak terjangkau. Ia hanya ditemani sang Ayah yang berdiri didepan pintu Gedung.

_' Kau memang hebat Kibum, seperti Eommamu. Andai ia ada disini, betapa bahagianya dia melihat putrinya tumbuh menajadi gadis pintar '_

Ujar Ayah Kibum sambil meninggalkan Gedung ditemani dengan sepasang Bodyguard yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

" Sajangnim, apa urusannya sudah selesai ? " Ujar salah satu BodyGuard itu terhadap Ayah Kibum

" Nde, kalian semua cepat periksa jadwal Meeting dengan client hari ini "

" Nde, siap "  
Mereka membukakan pintu Mobil untuk ayah Kibum kemudian disusul dengan mereka yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

Mobil Mewah itu berjalan meninggalkan Gedung dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

Cklekk

Krieett

Brakk

Kibum menutup pintu Apartemen yang ia sewa sejak pertama kali memasuki Universitas. Ia meletakan Piagamnya disebelah meja nakas yang terdapat foto dirinya bersama seorang yeoja paruh baya.

Kibum mengusap photo itu dengan sayang dan tersenyum sendu takkalah melihat senyuman yang terpatri jelas dibibir yeoja paruh baya tersebut

" Eomma, apa Eomma bisa mendengarku ? Kalau bisa tolong dengarkan perkataan anakmu ini Eomma. Eomma~ apa Eomma bisa melihat piagam ini ? Aku mendapatkannya karena Putrimu ini mendapatkan Nilai tertinggi Eomma, Eomma ... Andai Eomma datang, pasti Eomma akan gembira melihatku menggunakan seragam kelulusan, berfoto bersama, merayakannya bersama ... hah~ Eomma tersenyumlah disana, karena senyumanmu adalah surgaku. Bogoshippo Eomma, saranghae "

Ujar Kibum sambil mengecup Photo tersebut, setelah itu ia beranjak menuju kamar untuk membuat Biodata tentang dirinya. Ia akan mendaftar disalah satu Rumah Sakit terbesar di Seol, dengan begitu ia akan mendaftar sebagai salah satu Dokter, sama seperti Ibunya dulu.

Kibum memasuki Kamarnya yang bernuansa Biru Laut, dengan langkah tegas ia menghampiri Laptopnya dan mengaktifkan Internet.

Ia duduk di Kursi belajarnya yang penuh dengan buku-buku tebal, dengan cekatan ia mengetikan sebuah Situs berisi tentang Lowongan pekerjaan.

Kibum mengarahkan kursornya kebawah dan menemukan sebuah situs yang membuatnya tertarik.

Klikk

Muncullah Tulisan Artikel beserta gambar-gambar dilayar Laptop milik Kibum. Ia mengarahkan kursornya kebawah dan membaca Artikel tersebut, di tulisan artikel itu terdapat sebuah Lowongan Pekerjaan di salah satu Rumah Sakit terkenal.

Rumah sakit itu adalah Rumah Sakit yang sangat Terkenal di Seol, terbukti dengan pelayanan yang apik serta memuaskan. Pegawai di Rumah Sakit tersebut juga bisa di acungi jempol karena mereka semua ialah Lulusan terbaik.

Setelah membaca Artikel itu Kibum mengClose Homepagenya kemudian beralih mengklik Ms Word. Ia mengetikan Biodata tentang dirinya untuk mendaftar di Rumah Sakit tersebut.

Setelah beberapa Menit ia mengetik, Kibum mengklik Icon Print dan mencetak halaman tersebut untuk dijadikan lembaran.

Selama Printer Kibum mencetak lembarannya, ia beranjak dari kursi kemudian mengambil Baju ganti karena sedari tadi saat ia duduk menatap layar Laptop Kibum tak sempat mengganti baju Wisudanya.

Lembaran itu kini selesai tercetak, Kibum mengecek beberapa kalimat sebelum ia memasukannya kedalam Map berwarna Biru.

Dengan cekatan Kibum mempersiapkannya, dan setelah itu ia beranjak menuju Kamar Mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Seol Hospital

Ruangan Operasi itu hanya terdengar Bunyi alat Diagram Jantung, terlihat 4 namja beserta 2 yeoja sedang mengerubungi salah satu seseorang yang tergolek lemah diatas ranjang dengan penuh darah yang mengecer di tubuhnya.

" Suster Im tolong ambilkan gunting " ujar salah satu namja dengan baju berwarna putihnya yang kini sudah dinodai darah.

Tangan kanannya mengambil gunting dengan cekatan ia merobek kulit namja itu

Sraatt

3 namja yang berada di sampingnya bertugas untuk mengontrol detak jantung yang mungkin sudah dibilang akan sekarat itu, sedangkan 2 yeoja yang berstatus sebagai Asisten Dokter itu mempersiapkan segala alat Operasi.

" Suster Kim segera suntikan obat bius di lengan pasien ini "

Suster Kim menganggukkan kepalanya dan mulai menjalankan perintah dari Dokter Choi

Dokter Choi mengambil bekas kaca yang menancap sempurna di lengan namja itu, dengan cepat ia mengambil kapas yang diberikan oleh Suster Kim dan langsung menutupi bekas luka tersebut.

Ia melakukannya dengan teliti agar tidak menimbulkan kesalahan yang mengakibatkan nyawa korban ini akan terancam, Suster Kim menghapus keringat yang mengalir di pelipis Dokter Choi dengan sapu tangan putih.

" Gomawo Suster Kim " ujar Dokter Choi kemudian melanjutkan jahitannya di lengan namja tadi.

Setelah menjahit luka tadi, Dokter Choi menempelkan kapas diatasnya kemudian melilitnya dengan perban.

Srett

Operation Succes

Dokter Choi sedikit menghembuskan nafasnya, ia berhasil menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang yang hampir mati tadi. Sementra rekan-rekan kerjanya memberinya selamat atas kesuksesan operasi mereka.

" Yes ! Succes ! " Terika mereka serempak, kemudian kedua yeoja tadi menggiring tempat tidur pasien menuju keluar ruang Operasi dan membawanya ke Ruang ICU.

Dokter Choi keluar dari ruangan Operasi dan langsung disambut oleh keberadaan keluarga pasien

" Dokter, bagaimana keadaan anak saya Dokter ? " Tanya yeoja paruh baya itu sambil menatap Dokter choi dengan sendu dan perasaan was-was

" Anda jangan khawatir, anak anda kini sudah kami pindahkan di ruang ICU. Berterimakasihlah kepada Tuhan, karena anak anda kini sudah menjalani masa kritisnya saat Operasi tanpa halangan. "

Yeoja paruh baya itu menangis bahagia, dengan gerakan cepat ia membungkukan badannya beberapa kali kearah Dokter Choi, namja paruh baya yang berada di belakangnya hanya bisa menahan bahu yeoja itu sambil menitikan air mata

" Gomawo, Gomawo Dokter. Hiks~ "

Dokter Choi hanya tersenyum canggung kemudian pamit undur diri untuk memeriksa pasien yang lain.

Ia berjalan dengan angkuh di Koridor Rumah sakit sambil membenahi jas Dokter miliknya yang sedikit kusut pasca Operasi.

" Selamat Malam Dokter Choi "  
Ujar salah satu Suster rumah sakit menyapa Dokter Choi dengan senyuman merekah

" Malam Suster Park "  
Suster Park yang mendapat senyuman joker dari bibir Dokter Choi hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati, ia merasakan pipinya bersemu merah segera saja ia berjalan cepat. Sambil mengeratkan papan catatan di lengannya.

Dokter Choi tak mengambil pusing dengan hal itu, setiap hari ia selalu menjadi Figure utama sebagai dokter berjasa yang telah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa seseorang dalam usia mudah.

Dengan wajah Tampan serta kemampuan otak cerdas yang ia memiliki membuat semua rekan yeoja di Rumah Sakit tertarik kepadanya.

Choi Siwon. Terlihat dari name tag yang menempel di Jasnya membuat seluruh pasien di rumah sakit ini mengenal dirinya. Tak urung jika kebanyakan pasien yeoja menginginkan jika ia diperiksa oleh Dokter Choi Siwon.

Siwon menghampiri Ruang kerja miliknya, dengan langkah tegas ia menghampiri meja kerjanya dan mengambil ponsel yang berdiri diatasnya.

1 Message receive

Siwon membuka pesan masuk di Ponselnya, sedkit mengotak-atik ponselnya kemudian mengarahkannya kearah telinga.

" Yeoboseyo "

" ... "

" Nde Dokter Lee, semua biodata yang terkirim sudah saya periksa. Dan untuk tahap selanjutnya mungkin akan dilanjutkan dengan penyeleksihan "

" ... "

" Baiklah Dokter Lee, nanti hasilnya akan saya kirim ke anda "

Flip

Siwon mematikan ponselnya kemudian meletakannya diatas meja. Ia mengambil lembaran biodata yang baru saja masuk kedalam mesin Telegram miliknya.

Ia memperhatikan lembaran itu dengan seksama sebelum melukiskan senyuman indah di bibirnya. Senyuman yang mungkin membuat orang disekitarnya melting seketika.

" Kim Kibum, mahasiswi Harvard lulusan Kumlot Jurusan kedokteran " ujar Siwon sambil menatap lekat Foto ukura di lembaran tersebut.

" Menarik "  
Siwon tersenyum penuh arti dan meletakan lembaran tersebut diatas File miliknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Kibum mengendarai Mobil miliknya yang berwarna putih menuju suatu tempat.

Dengan kecepatan sedang ia mengemudikan mobilnya kearah Rumah Sakit terbesar di Seol. Sejak kemarin malam ia mengirimkan data lengkap tentang dirinya lewat Telegram.

Ia sangat menantikan hari dimana ia akan melamar kerja. Tak terasa mobilnya kini sudah terparkir cantik di parkiran Rumah Sakit yang luas dan nyaman.

Kibum mematikan mesin Mobilnya kemudian meraih Tas Ransel Hitam miliknya dan keluar dari Mobil.

Pip Pip

Kibum mengunci mobilnya kemudian mulai berjalan diarea Parkir. Dengan celana Jeans Biru beserta kemeja lengan panjang berwarna putih Kibum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Pintu utama Rumah Sakit.

Bunyi ketukan High Heels putih miliknya menggema di sudut ruangan Rumah Sakit itu, dengan berjalan angkuh serta pandangan lurus kedepan membuat Namja berperawakan Dokter yang melintas sedikit melirik kearah Kibum.

Kibum memang cantik, tanpa make-up sedikitpun wajah Kibum sudah terlihat memukau. Rambut yang sedikit bergelombang ia kuncir dengan rapi.

Pandangannya beralih kearah Meja Staff, ia sedikit mempercepat langkahnya kemudian meletakan Map Biru miliknya diatas meja Staff.

Suster Rumah sakit yang menjaga meja Staff tersenyum kearah Kibum.

" Annyeong, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu ? " Ujar Suster itu dengan ramah.

Kibum tersenyum sekilas dan menyodorkan Map biru miliknya kearah Suster tadi

" Nde, saya ingin melamar pekerjaan. Dan ini Biodata saya, sebelumnya saya pernah mengirimkan data tentang saya di Rumah Sakit ini melalu telegram " ujar Kibum

Suster itu mengambil Map Kibum kemudian sedikit membacanya, ia meletakan Map Kibum di laci nakas meja Staff.

" Kalau begitu Anda bisa langsung menuju kelantai dua, disana sudah banyak peserta yang menunggu gilirannya dipanggil "

Kibum mengucapkan kata terimakasih kearah suster tadi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju Lift.

Setelah tiba didepan Lift ia sedikit menunggu pintu Lift terbuka beberapa menit.

Tring

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja tampan berbalut Jas Putih sedang membaca Papan File miliknya. Kibum memasuki Lift itu kemudian memencat angka di tombol Lift.

Dan detik berikutnya Pintu itu tertutup, menyisakan Kibum yang terdiam sambil menatap lurus kedepan.

Namja itu mencoretkan tinta Hitam miliknya kemudian beralih menatap lurus kearah Angka Lift yang dituju. Namja itu tidak mengetahui kehadiran Kibum disebelahnya, ia hanya fokus menatap digit angka lift.

Mereka berdua hanya Diam tanpa suara membuat suasana sunyi mencekam di dalam Lift tersebut.

Tring

Pintu kembali terbuka, namja itu mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya sebelum berlari keluar meninggalkan Lift, di susul Kibum dengan langkah santai sambil menolehkan kepalanya kearah kanan dan kiri untuk mencari ruangan yang ia maksud.

Sedangkan Namja yang tadi berlari dengan tergesah-gesah mulai memasuki ruangan yang kini sudah diisi oleh Teman Rekan sesama dokternya.

" Siwon-ah~ kenapa terlambat ? Padahal acara penseleksi akan segera dimulai " ujar namja itu kearah Siwon

" Mianhae Yesung-ah, kau tau ? Tadi aku harus mengurus beberapa pasien dulu "

Siwon kini sudah duduk diatas Kursi yang telah disediakan, ia menatap yesung sambil nyengir.

" Hah~ arayo, kalau begitu kita mulai dari peserta pertama " ujar Yesung sambil membuka Buku miliknya.

Kibum kini sudah terduduk manis di ruang tunggu, sambil menunggu gilirannya ia sedikit meluangkan waktu untuk membaca buku tebal miliknya.

Kibum kini fokus dengan buku yang ia pegang, tak menyadari bahwa hanya tinggal ia seorang didalam sana.

Kriett

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok Suster dengan pakaian seksi berjalan kearahnya.

" Permisi, selanjutnya giliran anda. Dimohon untuk segera menghadiri ruangan " ujar Suster itu sekilas kearah Kibum.

Kibum meletakan kacamatnya didalam kotak kemudian memasukannya beserta buku miliknya kedalam tas. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan mulai melangkah menuju ruangan.

Tok Tok

Kibum mengetuk pintu itu pelan sebelum memasuki ruangan. Dengan langkah setenang mungkin ia berjalan kearah kursi yang disediakan khusus untuknya.

Semua Dokter itu memandang Kibum dengan pandangan kagum, kecuali salah satu namja yang masih terfokus di Ipad putih miliknya tak memperdulikan Kibum yang kini tersenyum kearah mereka semua. Namja yang bernama Choi Siwon itu menyesap kopi miliknya

" Annyeong, saya Kim Kibum Lulusan Kumlot jurusan kedokteran universitas Harvard. Saya disini ingin melamar pekerjaan sebagai dokter di Rumah Sakit ini " ujar Kibum membuat Siwon tersedak

" Uhuk ! Uhuk ! " Siwon merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat saat cairan Kopi yang ia minum tidak mencapai kerongkongan ia sudah tersedak akibat Syok  
" Siwon-ah ? Kau tak apa ? " Tanya yesung sambil menepuk pundak Siwon.

" Gwenchana Yesung-ah, " ujar Siwon sedikit serak, ia menatap Kibum yang kini telah memandang kearahnya dengan bingung

Hancur sudah reputasi seorang Choi Siwon yang Cool ini dimata Kibum. Dengan wajah memerah Siwon merapikan tampilan jasnya yang kusut kemudian meraih Bulpoin di saku kanan jasnya.

Kibum sebenarnya ingin tertawa, namun ia sadar bahwa ia hanyalah seorang yeoja yang mendaftar kerja disini. Sungguh Bodoh jika ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal dan ujungnya ia tak akan pernah di terima Rumah Sakit terbesar ini hanya karena menertawakan Senior Dokter. Konyol. Batin Kibum sambil berdehem.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu langsung saja ke inti. Kibum-ssi, apa Alasanmu melamar pekerjaan sebagai Dokter disini ? " Tanya namja yang bernama Kai kearah Kibum.

" Alasan saya adalah tentu saja ingin menjadi Dokter di kalangan Masyarakat, serta membantu menyelamatkan jutaan nyawa yang mengancam. Dengan begitu Jutaan Jiwa akan tertolong dengan bertambahnya Dokter disini "

Kai memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya sambil mengisi lembaran kertas dengan tinta biru.

" Kibum-ssi, di sini tertulis kau pandai dalam bidang Saraf dan Organ Manusia. " Kali ini Namja yang bernama Yesung memulai pertanyaan selanjutnya

" Ne, saya memang ahli dalam bidang tersebut. " Ujar Kibum singkat

Siwon yang sedari tadi diam sambil menatap Kibum kini mulai angkat bicara

" Lalu, jika anda diterima bagian apa yang ingin anda ambil untuk menjadi Gelar Dokter "

Kibum tersenyum membuat detak jantung Siwon berdegup kencang, ia merasa bahwa sosok didepannya ini ialah Malaikat titisan dari Tuhan. Sungguh rasanya Siwon seperti melayang diudara ketika melihat senyuman Kibum.

" Saya hanya ingin mengambil di Bidang Spesialis Sel Saraf, dengan begitu saya bisa memanfaatkan keahlian saya "

" Baiklah, sepertinya pertanyaannya sudah cukup. Anda boleh keluar Kibum-ssi, dan Selamat Anda Lulus seleksi dan langsung diterima Di rumah Sakit ini " ujar Dokter Soo Man yang paling tua diantara mereka mengakhiri wawancara kali ini.

Kibum menganga lebar sedikit tidak percaya apa yang ia dengar, baru saja ia mendengar apa ? Ia Lulus Seleksi Dan Langsung Di terima Di Rumah Sakit Ini ?

Sungguh Mustahil bagi Kibum, Dokter Soo Man menjabat tangannya kemudian mengucapkan selamat kearahnya.

" Selamat Kibum-ssi mulai besok anda bisa datang ke rumah Sakit untuk bekerja "

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu Dokter Soo man berjalan keluar ruangan dan menyisahkan Kibum bersama 3 namja yang kini sudah berbaris didepannya

" Selamat Kibum-ssi, aku harap kau menjadi Dokter yang handal " ujar Kai yang disambut dengan Kibum yang membungkukan badannya.

" Selamat ya, semoga anda bisa menjadi Dokter yang hebat di Rumah Sakit ini "  
Kali ini Yesung yang memberi selamat terhadap Kibum.

Tersisa Siwonlah yang belum memberi selamat kearahnya, jujur di dalam ruangan ini hanya ada mereka berdua yang lainnya sudah pergi entah kemana setelah mengucapkan selamat tadi.

Siwon tersenyum kearah Kibum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Kibum juga tersenyum kemudian menjabat tangan Siwon

" Chukkae, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik " ujar Siwon, Kibum menatap wajah Siwon yang begitu tampan jika dilihat dari dekat.

Betapa sempurnanya namja ini bagi Kibum, dengan hidung yang mancung tubuh tinggi tegap serta senyuman yang menampilkan lesung pipitnya, tampak begitu Tampan di mata Kibum.

" Kibum-ssi, apa kau tak apa ? " Ujar Siwon membuat dunia fantasy Kibum lenyap, Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan tersenyum canggung. Wajahnya kini sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang merah. Ia membungkukan badan kemudian meninggalkan Siwon yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mungkin tertarik ?

_' Cantik '_

ujar Siwon dalam hati, ia meraih Ipad putih miliknya diatas meja kemudian keluar ruangan tersebut sambil tersenyum tak jelas

Sepertinya Choi Siwon sedang merasakan indahnya Jatuh Cinta pada pandangan pertama.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Hai-hai ^^v saya muncul lagi membawa FF baru, saya bikinnya waktu UAS Matematika.  
Seharusnya lembaran yang guru pengawas berikan buat oret-oretan menghitung tidak tahunya saya buat menjadi ni FF.

Dasar Author dablek ya kaya saya ini, Hutang FF banyak eh malah bikin FF baru lagi.  
Aigo~

Baiklah, buat kalian semua yang udah baca nih FF gomawooooooo bangetttt. Aku semakin cinta kalian jika kalian memberiku Review.

Thanks all, Tunggu lanjutan FF saya berikutnya ne. Berhubung saya masih Ulangan jadi Mohon maaf jika saya telat meng-update

**kyunny . Wordpress . Com**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Love In Hospital  
Cast : Kim Kibum  
Choi Siwon  
Cho Kyuhyun

Presented : Jenny Andrea Damayanti

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | GS | DLDR

Love In Hospital

.

.

.

Di sebuah bangunan bertingkat berwarna putih bersih, terlihat ramai oleh pengunjung yang kebanyakan dari mereka adalah namja.

Mereka ketempat itu bukan untuk berobat melainkan bertemu seorang Dokter baru yang cantik dan mengajak berkenalan.

Awalnya mereka akan berpura-pura sakit pada bagian tubuhnya kemudian mereka akan memulai aksi mereka seperti ini

" Dokter Kim, bisakah anda memeriksa jantung saya ? Saya sering sesak nafas dan disini tiba-tiba berdetak kencang "  
Tutur salah satu pasien itu terhadap Dokter Kim

" Baiklah, kalau begitu silahkan anda duduk diatas tempat tidur. Saya akan mengecek kondisi jantung anda "

Pasien itu tersenyum senang, dengan segera ia memposisikan duduknya diatas tempat tidur pasien dan menunggu Dokter Kim untuk memeriksanya.

Dokter Kim dengan teliti memeriksa dada depan bagian jantung pasien tersebut, namun ada yang aneh. Detak jantung itu memang berdegup kencang, namun bukan degupan seperti terkena serangan jantung atau apa yang jelas degupan ini bukanlah penyakit membahayakan bagi kondisi sang pasien.

" Aneh, detak jantung anda berdegup kencang tapi masih berada dibatas normal. Saya rasa anda tidak terjengat penyakit jantung atau apapun "

Jelas Dokter Kim sambil melepas stetoskopnya dan mengalungkannya dileher.

" Apa anda hanya mempermainkan saya ? "  
Tanya Dokter Kim sambil menaikan kacamata beningnya yang melorot.

Pasien itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, terbukti bahwa ia sedang panik dengan keringat deras yang membasahi keningnya.

" Hah~ sudahlah, anda hanya kelelahan saja. Saya tuliskan resep setelah itu bawa resep ini di Apotik arra "

Pasien itu menganggukan kepalanya kemudian turun dari ranjang dan kemudian menghampiri Dokter Kim yang sedang menulis resep obat.

" Ini "  
Dokter Kim menyerahkan resep obat itu kearah sang pasien kemudian tersenyum menggunakan Killer smilenya

" G-gomawo Dokter Kim, annyeong "

Setelah kepergian pasien tersebut Dokter Kim langsung menghela nafasnya yang panjang. Ia merasa kecapaian dipermainkan oleh sang Pasien. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya dihari pertama ia kerja, Dokter Kim harus menghadapi sang pasien dengan sabar.

" Huh~ melelahkan "

Dokter Kim melirik sekilas jam dinding yang menempel pada ruangannya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan ruang kerjanya.

Terlihat dari lorong rumah sakit seorang namja berpakaian jas putih sedang berlari menghampiri Dokter kim.

" Dokter Kim ! "  
Teriak namja itu membuat Dokter Kim menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

" akh ! Dokter Choi, ada apa ? "  
Tanya Dokter Kim dengan ramah membuat Dokter Choi sedikit blushing ketika melihat senyuman manis yang menghiasi wajah Dokter Kim

" Engg ... A-aniyo. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan siang, apa kau bersedia ? "  
Ujar dokter Choi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya, ia merasa resah menunggu jawaban dari dokter Kim.

" Aa... Baiklah, aku rasa ini sudah waktunya untuk jam makan siang. Kajja "

Dokter Choi merasakan hatinya berteriak kencang ketika mendengar persetujuan dari Dokter Kim. Dengan senyuman tegap melebihi batas normal Dokter Choi berjalan beriringan dengan Dokter Kim.

Canteen

Suasana Canteen rumah sakit itu terlihat ramai, mengingat jadwal makan siang sudah waktunya.

Canteen itu bersih, banyak stand makanan yang menjual beberapa masakan. Kursi-kursi dan meja-meja tertata dengan rapi, jendela interior juga menambahkan kesan bahwa Canteen itu ada Canteen mewah.

Rata-rata yang mengunjungi Canteen ialah berperawakan Dokter dan berjas putih, kebanyakan dari mereka ialah menghabiskan jam makan siang dengan meminum Coffe atau Sandwich dan mengobrol bersama rekan kerja.

seketika suasana Canteen mendadak menjadi diam, terlihat dari arah pandang mereka menatap kearah seorang yeoja berjas putih sedang berjalan beriringan dengan namja yang mengenakan setelan jas sama.

Yeoja itu menatap sekitar dengan pandangan bingung, pasalnya mereka semua menatapnya dengan pandangan terpukau. Namun seketika arti dari terpukau itu menghilang ketika namja yang berada disampingnya menggiring yeoja itu untuk duduk disalah satu meja dekat dengan jendela menampilkan pemandangan gedung-gedung tinggi yang indah.

" Silahkan "  
Ujar namja itu mempersilahkan sang yeoja kearah kursi yang tadi ia geret.

" Gomawo "  
Yeoja itu menampilkan senyumannya kearah sang namja membuat namja itu terpesona.

" Anda ingin memesan apa Kibum-ssi ? "  
Tanya sang namja kearah Kibum yang kini telah memilih berbagai menu di atas meja.

" Tak usah seformal itu terhadapku Dokter Choi, cukup panggil namaku saja tanpa embel-embel 'ssi' "  
Timpal Kibum membuat Dokter Choi menganggukan kepalanya.

" Kau juga harus menghilangkan sikap formalmu terhadapku Kibum, cukup panggil namaku tanpa imbuhan profesi "

Mereka berdua tertawa menertawakan perbincangan mereka, namun tak lama kemudian tawa itu berhenti ketika seorang pelayang menghampiri mereka.

" Permisi, anda ingin memesan apa ? "  
Tanya pelayan itu dengan ramah.

" Ahk ... Saya memesan Coffe creamernya satu dan juga Vanilla wafflenya satu, kau memesan apa Kibum ? "

Kibum mengetukan jarinya di dagu, sambil menatap lurus kearah menu yang ia pegang.

" Saya ... Capucino royal beserta Sandwich tanpa mayo " ujar Kibum

Pelayan itu mencatat semua pesanan Kibum dan Siwon sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua

" Tunggu sebentar, pesanan anda akan datang "

Kibum menganggukan kepalanya sekilas kemudian meraih I-phone putih miliknya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya.

Sedangkan Siwon ia hanya diam sambil mengamati wajah Kibum dari jarak dekat yang terpisahkan meja.

_' Cantik '_

batin Siwon sambil menampilkan senyuman tipis miliknya.

Kibum yang risih dengan pandangan Siwon dengan keberanian ia menatap Siwon.

Deg

" Waeyo ? Apa wajahku terlihat aneh ? "  
Tanya Kibum membuat Siwon tersentak dari lamunannya

" E... Mmmb A-aniyo, wajahmu cantik- ups ! "

Blush

Seketika wajah Kibum merah merona mendengar lontaran Siwon yang keluar dari bibirnya tak sengaja.

" Gomawo "  
Ujar kibum sambil menundukan kepalanya, ia mengalihkan rasa malunya dengan memandangi ponselnya. Sekedar mengotak-atik tanpa berniat untuk membaca baris demi baris tulisan yang tertera dilayar ponsel.

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya, jantungnya terasa berdegup kencang ketika melihat pipi Kibum yang masih merona karena malu.

Dan demi apapun itu membuat Siwon semakin jatuh kedalam pesona Kibum.

Pelayan itu datang membawa nampan yang berisi makanan pesanan mereka, dengan sigap dan hati-hati pelayan itu meletakan makanan pesanan itu diatas meja kemudian membungkuk sebentar sebelum meninggalkan kedua orang ini.

" Silahkan dimakan Kibum, aku yang mentraktir kali ini "  
Ujar Siwon dengan senyuman yang menampilkan lesung pipitnya

" Ahk ... Gomawo Siwon-ssi, aku rasa lain kali aku akan mengajakmu untuk makan siang di restaurant milik temanku "

Siwon meletakan Cangkir Coffe miliknya diatas meja sesudah ia menyesapnya dan memandang Kibum dengan raut berbinar.

" Jeongmall ? "

" Ne Jeongmallayo "

Kali ini Siwon sungguh harus berterimakasih dengan Yesung sahabatnya yang telah memberinya waktu untuk makan siang dan menggantikannya untuk Shift hari ini.

Kibum memakan sandwichnya sambil sesekali melirik ponselnya diatas meja.

" Waeyo ? "

Tanya Siwon setelah melihat raut Kibum yang menantikan sesuatu

" A-aniyo, aku rasa aku tak bisa menemanimu lama-lama hari ini. Karena sebentar lagi Shiftku untuk kerja akan habis, setelah ini saya harus ke kampus untuk mengurus beberapa hal "

Ujar Kibum yang menumbuhkan raut kecewa di wajah Siwon, namun Siwon tutupi dengan senyuman agar Kibum tidak merasa bersalah.

" Gwenchana, apa perlu saya antarkan ? "  
Tanya Siwon menawarkan bantuannya, namun disambut dengan Kibum gelengan kepalanya menandakan bahwa yeoja itu menolak tawarannya.

" Aniyo, terimakasih. Aku membawa mobil, dan juga terimakasih atas makan siangnya Siwon-ssi, saya pergi dulu "  
Pamit Kibum sambil mengarahkan ponselnya di telinga karena mendengar getaran akibat ponselnya yang berdering.

" Yes I go to there right now, can you wait me 6 hours please sir ? Yes- "

Suara itu menghilang ketika jarak Kibum dengannya semakin jauh, Siwon menghela nafasnya namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipitnya.

_' Bukankah tadi ia mengajakku ke resataurant dilain waktu ? Apa itu bisa dibilang dengan kencan ? '_

Entahlah, biarkan waktu berjalan layaknya Rotasi bumi. Cerita ini masih panjang, perjalanan masih jauh dan penuh dengan liku-liku yang disebut konflik. Entah sampai kapan waktu akan berhenti dan menyatukan mereka untuk saling bersama.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_  
_and now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_  
_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_  
_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

.

.

.

University Harvard | America

Kampus itu terlihat ramai, dari kejauhan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lainnya berjalan sambil sesekali menenteng tas hitam milik mereka.

Kebanyakan dari mereka semua adalah mahasiswa asing yaitu dari luar negeri.

Salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang berlalu lalang ada seorang yeoja berperawakan Korea sambil menenteng tas ransel putih miliknya menuju gedung Kampus utama.

Yeoja itu baru saja sampai dipenerbangan kedua dari arah Korea ke Amerika beberapa jam yang lalu, namun sepertinya tak ada gurat kelelahan atau apa yang menghiasi wajahnya. Wajah itu tetap cantik dengan oriental khas Korea, kulit putihnya ia tutupi dengan sweater hijau dan kakinya ia balut dengan jeans biru tua serta sepatu high heels hitam yang menambahkan kesan simple dari dirinya.

Dengan langkah tenang yeoja itu memasuki ruangan kantor, semua mata menuju kearahnya. Senyum sapaan ia lontarkan begitu saja ketika melewati teman-teman sebayanya yang masih semester 5.

Tibalah ia di pintu bercat coklat, di pintu itu tertempel sebuah papan nama bertuliskan inggris.

- Headmaster Room -

Tanpa banyak kata ia mengetuk pintu itu sebelum membukanya.

Ceklekk

" Excuesme sir "  
Ujar Kibum dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang fasih.

Seorang namja duduk di kursi kantor dengan menopangkan dagunya menggunakan tangan, ia melirik Kibum sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah tablet putih miliknya.

" yes, what are you doing in here Kibum Kim ? "

" Are you remember me Sir ? "  
Tanya Kibum dengan raut bingung

" Ofcourse, how do I forget you ? You are my best student in here. Than I never forget your face and your name. So what's make you come in here Kibum ? "

Kibum menutup pintu itu sebelum menghampiri sang namja yang kini telah meletakan tablet putih miliknya

" Thank you sir, I'm in here because Mr Phill told me to teach another student in here "

Namja itu menganggukan kepalanya, kemudian ia meraih selembar kertas untuk ia tulis.

" Just that ? Are you sure, are you not tired if you comeback in here ? And by the way you have a job in Hospital, that's Hospital is the Best and the Most popular in Korean "

Kibum terkekeh pelan mendengar penuturan sang namja yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah.

" No I'm not, I'm sure if I can do to teach. So can you trust me sir ? "

Namja itu berpikir sejenak kemudian menganggukan kepalanya dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang tadi ia tulis.

" Alright I'll trust you, you just to arrange your schedule and stamp in here if you agree "

Kibum mengambil stempel miliknya didalam tas kemudian menempelkan stempel itu diatas kertas sebagai tanda persetujuan.

" I'm agree sir, thank you for your participation "

" Your well Kibum, have a nice day for right now and tomorrow " ujar namja itu

Kibum membungkukan badannya sekilas sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, di depan pintu ia berpapasan dengan seorang namja korean yang ia kenal

" Kyuhyun ? "

.

.

.

Restaurant Candle | Amerika

Restaurant itu tidak terlau ramai, namun tidak juga terlalu sepi.

Semua pengunjung menikmati makanan mereka dengan santai dan ada juga yang berbincang.

Salah satu dari mereka ialah Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Kedua orang ini saling bersanda-gurau mendengar cerita mereka masing-masing.

Terlihat dari kaeadaan bahwa mereka sangatlah akrab, mengingat mereka adalah teman seperjuangan yang kini telah sukses menjadi Dokter.

" So, Miss Kibum apa yang membuatmu ke sini ? "  
Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas winenya kemudian meneguknya secara sedikit.

" Don't call me like that Kyu, just call my name okey " ujar Kibum sambil terkekeh pelan.

" Alright ... Alright ... Kibum what are you doing in here ? "

" I'm in here because I have something to do "  
Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya bingung, sementara Kibum ia acuh sambil tetap memakan lasagna-nya dengan lahap.

" Like what ? Apa kau merindukanku yang masih mengurus Skripsi ? "  
Tanya Kyuhyun beserta nada jahilnya membuat Kibum ingin memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan garpu yang ia genggam.

" Aniyo, untuk apa merindukan namja pemalas sepertimu ? Lebih baik urus saja skripsimu yang belum usai itu "  
Timpal Kibum membuat Kyuhyun sedikit jengkel namun bercanda dengan Kibum membuatnya sedikit terhibur

" Okey ... Okey, but remember. Aku lulus tanpa membuat skripsipun tetap bisa "  
Ungkap Kyuhyun dengan percaya diri membuat Kibum mendengus sebal

" Huh~ arrayo, I know you are clever. Terbukti dari bisnis Restaurantmu yang sudah terkenal. Ahh ... I forget something, how about your Job? "

Kyuhyun menyesap sedikit winenya sebelum meletakannya diatas meja.

" terimakasih atas pujiannya, pekerjaanku ?rencananya aku akan bekerja disini selama 2 tahun. Dan setelah itu aku akan mendirikan Rumah Sakit di Seol tentunya begitu juga dengan Bisnis Restauranku yang terkenal, itulah impianku "

Kibum menganggukan kepalanya, ia salut dengan Kyuhyun. Begitu juga kegigihannya untuk meraih cita-cita, namun sekali lagi, Kibum iri dengan Kyuhyun. Karena Kyuhyun mempunyai cita-cita tidak sepertinya yang tak tau cita-citanya apa.

Bagi Kibum membahagiakan ibunya ialah hal yang baik ketimbang meraih cita-cita, oleh sebab itu ketika ibunya meninggal ia ingin menjadi seperti ibunya.

" Kibum ... Hey ... Kibum gwenchana ? "  
Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengibaskan telapak tangannya kearah wajah Kibum.

Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya, ia memandang Kyuhyun dengan senyumannya untuk tidak membuat khawatir temannya yang satu ini.

" Nan gwenchana, emm Kyuhyun-ah mianhae sepertinya aku harus pulang. Besok aku masih ada pekerjaan di Seol, selamat tinggal "

Kibum beranjak dari kursi sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tangannya dicengkram halus oleh Kyuhyun.

" Aku antar "

Setelah mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Kyuhyun meletakan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja sebelum menggiring Kibum untuk keluar Restaurant.

Skip

Airport

Bandara Amerika terlihat sangat luas, disana penuh dengan wisatawan asing yang sedang menggiring kopernya dari tempat kedatangan.

Kibum menenteng tasnya sambil masuk didalam bandara dengan ditemani Kyuhyun disampingnya. Mereka berjalan beriringan sambil sesekali bercengkrama.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya tepat sebelum masuk kedalam pengecekan Ticket pesawat, ia menghadap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum kearah namja itu.

" Gomawo kyuhyun-ah kau sudah mengantarku sampai disini. Jja~ selamat tinggal "

Kibum melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun, yang dibalas dengan lambaian juga oleh Kyuhyun. mereka berdua saling melempar senyum, Kibum menatap petugas Ticket dan memberikan Ticket beserta passport miliknya sebelum diijinkan masuk kedalam.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyuhyun sebagai salam perpisahan.

Senyum Kyuhyun memudar seiring tubuh Kibum yang semakin menjauhinya, ia memegang bagian dadanya yang terasa nyeri sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

_' Semoga kita bisa berjumpa kembali Kibum, dilain waktu meskipun kau selalu menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu aku tetap berusaha agar kau mencintaiku '_

_They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

_._

_._

_._

TBC

heyoo :) well, bagaimana dengan pendapat kalian tentang Chapter ini ? apa mengecewakan ? saya harap tidak, karena saya membuatnya dengan spirit yang terbilang masih lemah setelah melaksanakan beberapa Schedule. ada yang bertanya tentang saya saya berumur berapa, okey saya jawab. umur saya 14 tahun kelas 2 SMA. terlalu mudah ? kalau begitu panggil saja saya **Jenny** tanpa imbuhan **eonnie** okey ;)

thanks bagi kalian semua yang udah baca Chap ini, sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnya :)))))

**kyunny . wordpress . com **


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Love In Hospital

Cast : Kim Kibum ( Yeoja )  
Choi Siwon ( namja )  
Cho Kyuhyun ( namja )

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | GS | DLDR

Presented : Jenny Andrea Damayanti

Love In Hospital

.

.

.

* * *

**#Keesokan harinya.**  
Seoul Hospital | 04.55 AM KST

* * *

Suasana di Rumah Sakit itu sedikit menegangkan. Pasalnya tepat jam 04.55 AM KST pasien yang dirawat dirumah sakit tersebut sedang dalam keadaan kritis.

Para Tim Medis terlihat berlari sempoyongan menuju kamar rawat nomor 205. 3 diantara Tim Medis itu diketahui bernama dokter Choi Siwon, Dokter Kim Yesung dan juga Dokter Lee Donghae.

Raut wajah mereka sangat serius, dengan balutan jas dokter serta masker mulut dan sarung tangan mereka bertiga siap untuk menyelamatkan nyawa pasien.

Ketika mereka sudah sampai didalam ruangan, betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat pasien yang kini sudah kejang-kejang diatas ranjang. Kardiogram tersebut sudah menampakan garis lurusnya, dengan sigap Dokter Choi langsung meraih alat kejut jantung untung menyadarkan pasien.

" Suster Im, tolong ambilkan Gel ! "

" Dokter Lee segera suntikan injeksi pada lengannya ! "

" Dokter Kim, periksa keadaan pasien setelah kau menghitung angka 1-3 "

Mereka terlihat bekerja keras dengan Dokter Choi yang memimpin Operasi kali ini.

Setelah alat kejut jantung itu diolesi Gel, barulah Siwon memulai aksinya.

" Dokter Kim _Ready_ ! "

" 1, 2, 3 kejutkan ! "

Siwon mengarahkan alat kejut jantung tersebut pada dada bidang milik pasien.

Dupgh !

" _Try again, Ready_. "

" 1,2,3 kejutkan ! "

Dupgh !

Tit Tit Tit

Kardiogram itu mulai menunjukan garis-garis longitudinalnya. Dengan semangat Dokter Siwon melakukan hal yang sama lagi.

" _Again ! Ready !_ "

" 1,2,3 kejutkan ! "

Dupgh !

Tit tit tit tit

" Berhasil ! Sekarang cepat kita bedah sebelum obat biusnya habis "  
Ujar dokter Siwon yang mulai meraih pisau tajam untuk membedah. Dokter-dokter disana juga mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dengan teliti.

* * *

**#Sementara itu di Bandara****  
**_Incheon Airport | 05.45 AM KST_

* * *

Seorang yeoja berpakaian lengkap musim dingin dengan mantel tebal hijau miliknya sedang berjalan keluar bandara menuju tempat parkiran.

Yeoja itu berjalan santai, tanpa memperhatikan semua namja disana yang sedang menatap yeoja itu dengan Terpesona.

Yeoja yang bernama Kibum itu tetap melangkah, rambut hitam legamnya ia ikat cepol beserta poni depan membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik.

Setelah sekian lama ia menelusuri tempat parkiran, ia menemukan mobilnya terpakir rapi dideretan mobil bagian pojok.

Ia meraih ponselnya untuk menge-check Schedule hari ini sambil berlari kecil menghampiri mobilnya.

" Tck ! Kenapa aku harus kebagian _Shift_ pagi ? "  
Ujarnya sambil memencet Tombol _lock_ kunci mobil miliknya.

Pip pip

Setelah itu ia langsung memasuki mobil dan duduk sambil memegang stir, pandangannya lurus kedepan.

" Hah ! Kim Kibum Semangat ! "  
Ujarnya kemudian menyalakan mesin dan menancapkan gas untuk meninggalkan Area Parkir.

* * *

**#Back To Hospital**  
Seoul Hospital | 07.45 AM KST

* * *

Selama 2 jam kurang, mereka masih melakukan operasi itu dengan serius. Peluh membasahi kening mereka, akan tetapi itu tak membuat mereka semua patah semangat. Mereka tetap mencoba untuk menyelamatkan pasien.

" Dr. Choi, kita membutuhkan bantuan Dokter Bedah lagi. Melihat kondisi pasien yang seperti ini kemungkinan ia bisa selamat hanya 0,9% "  
Ujar Dr. Lee sambil menatap miris keadaan pasien.

Siwon menyeka keringat dengan menggunakan lengan tangan kanannya. " jika kemungkinannya hanya 0,9% maka kita harus yakin bahwa kita bisa mengubahnya menjadi 99,1%. Suster Im tolong ambilkan pipetnya "

Segera Suster Im berlari kearah meja bedah kemudian mengambil sebuah tabung kecil yang berfungsi untuk menghisap cairan.

" Ini Dr. Choi "

" Gomawo "  
Dengan sigap Dokter Choi mulai menghisap cairan tersebut dengan menggunakan pipet tadi hingga penuh kemudian ia memindahkannya ketempat stainless yang Dokter Kim berikan.

Dokter Lee yang tak tinggal diam pun mulai berinisiatif membantu Dokter Choi yang sedikit kualahan.

" Kita lakukan bersama-sama Dokter Choi "  
Ujar Donghae sambil meraih pipet yang lain kemudian menghisap cairan putih di permukaan usus pasien.

" Terus lakukan berulang kali hingga cairan itu tak bersisa dan mengering. kemudian bedah menggunakan pisau setelah itu ambil bekas kering cairan tadi lalu tutup dengan plester. "Instruksi Dokter Choi terhadap Dokter Lee

" Baik ! "  
Ujar Dokter Lee yang saat ini melaksanakan instruksi Dokter Choi.

" Dokter Kim, periksa denyut pasien ! "  
Ujar Dokter Choi terhadap Dokter Kim

" Baik "  
Dokter Kim menempelkan kedua jarinya pada pergelangan tangan pasien.

" Stabil "  
Ujar dokter Kim setelah memeriksa denyut nadi Pasien.

" Suster Im, ambilkan plesternya. Dan kau Dokter Lee gunakan plester ini untuk menutupi lubang pada permukaan usus pasien. "

Sambil memberi interuksi Dokter Choi tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya.

* * *

**»Sedikit info :****  
**Penyakit yang diderita pasien ini adalah penyakit radang usus yang terjadi di Usus halus. Terkadang pasien akan merasa mual dan kejang-kejang saat penyakit itu kambuh. Jalan satu-satunya ialah pembedahan dengan cara seperti Dokter Choi lakukan.  
Sekian Info-nya.**«**

* * *

1 hours later

* * *

Didepan pintu Operasi, keluarga pasien sangat cemas menanti anak bungsunya yang sedang bertarung nyawa didalam ruang Operasi itu. Terlihat jelas dari raut wajah mereka bahwa mereka tidak tidur hingga pagi menjelang.

" Kumohon Tuhan ... Selamatkan anakku "  
Ujar yeoja paruh baya itu sambil menangis sesenggukan didepan ruang Operasi. Sementara yeoja kecil yang berusia kurang lebih 8 tahun itu meringkuk disudut ruang operasi sambil membenamkan kepalanya dikedua lutut kecilnya.

Di bagian lorong Rumah Sakit nampaklah Dokter Kibum berjalan penuh kharismatik melewati ruang operasi, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat sosok yeoja kecil yang sedang menangis dipojokan.

Kibum yang merasa kasian menghampiri yeoja kecil tersebut.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Setelah berada tepat didepan yeoja kecil itu, Kibum kemudian berjongkok sambil mengelus surai panjang milik yeoja kecil dengan sayang.

" Anak manis ... Kau kenapa ? "  
Tanya Kibum dengan nada halus, perlahan kepala yeoja kecil itu terangkat dan kedua bola mata hitam kelam yang kini sudah mengeluarkan air mata menatap manik emerald milik Kibum.

" Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... "  
Isak yeoja kecil itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kibum.  
Kibum tersenyum, ia merengkuh yeoja kecil itu kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

" Kakak ... Hiks ... Kakak ... " Ujar yeoja kecil itu disertai isakan disetiap ucapannya, Kibum mengelus punggung rapuh milik yeoja kecil tadi kemudian membisikan kata-kata yang mampu membuat yeoja itu terdiam.

" Percayalah ... Kakakmu akan selamat "

Yeoja kecil itu melepaskan pelukannya, dan menatap Kibum dengan mata bulatnya yang sembab.

" Benarkah, Dokter Cantik ? "

Kibum tertawa kecil saat yeoja itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' dokter Cantik '

" Ne anak manis, oleh karna itu kau tidak boleh menangis lagi arra. "

" Engg ! "  
Yeoja itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan antusias kemudian tersenyum kearah Kibum.

Tanpa mereka sadari pintu ruang Operasi itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Dokter Choi yang kini sedang melepaskan masker dimulutnya.

Yeoja paruh baya yang sedari tadi duduk dan terisak kini berdiri secepatnya kemudian menghampiri Dokter Choi dengan raut penasaran bercampur khawatir.

" Bagaimana Dokter ... Apa anak saya baik-baik saja ? "  
Tanya yeoja paruh baya itu terhadap Dokter Choi.

Kibum kemudian berdiri, ia menggenggam tangan mungil yeoja kecil tadi lalu berjalan menghampiri Dokter Choi serta ibu dari anak yeoja kecil tersebut.

" Hah ... Syukurlah, Operasinya berjalan lancar. Dan kini anda tidak perlu khawatir karna anak anda akan dipindahkan di ruang ICU untuk pemulihan lebih lanjut "  
Terang Dokter Choi membuat yeoja paruh baya itu menangis bahagia kemudian menghambur memeluk yeoja kecil yang Kibum gandeng tadi.

" Eomma ... Kakak "  
Yeoja kecil itu melepas genggaman tangan Kibum, kemudian membalas pelukan ibunya tak kalah kuat dan menangis histeris.

Kibum rasanya terharu melihat adegan ibu dan anak dihadapannya, sedikit perasaan iri menghinggap di hatinya karena ia tak pernah merasakan hangatnya pelukan ibu saat kecil.

" Ah ... Kibum gwenchana ? "  
Tanya Dokter Choi yang mampu membuyarkan lamunan Kibum.

" Eh ... Nan Gwenchanayo Siwon-ah, saya permisi dulu "

Saat Kibum hendak meninggalkan tempat itu, Siwon dengan cepat meraih tangan Kibum dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat.

" Bisakah kau menemaniku _breakfast_ ? "  
Tanya Siwon dengan hati-hati

Kibum menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis, ia ingat sedari tadi ia belum makan sesuap nasi. Bahkan saat dipesawat yang ia makan hanyalah sepotong Roti selai Strawberry kesukaannya dan segelas susu itu saja.

" Baiklah "

Siwon tersenyum puas, ia menggenggam tangan Kibum serta menggiring tubuh Kibum untuk pergi ke Kantin Rumah Sakit.

* * *

**Canteen**  
Seol Hospital | 09.10 AM KST

* * *

Kibum dan Siwon berjalan menghampiri sebuah meja yang kosong disamping Stand penjual makanan. Sesekali mereka tertawa saat candaan keluar dari bibir mereka masing-masing, mengundang beberapa yeoja yang sedang makan disana menatap mereka dengan pandangan iri.

Beberapa yeoja disana termasuk Suster di Rumah Sakit ini, mereka menatap Kibum dengan sorotan intimidasi.

" bukankah dia Dokter baru disini ? Bagaimana bisa Dokter Stoic itu bersama Dokter Choi ? "  
Ujar salah satu Suster tersebut sambil terus menatap Kibum yang kini duduk membelakangi mereka.

" Namanya Dokter Kim Kibum, dia diterima disini karena IQnya yang tinggi dan lulusan dari Harvard University. Tapi menurutku dia biasa-biasa saja "

" Benarkah ? Awas saja jika dia tidak becus memeriksa pasien "

Sementara Suster-uster tersebut sedang menggosip, Kibum dan Siwon seolah tuli dengan omongan mereka hanya memakan-makanan yang mereka pesan sedari tadi.

" Kau sungguh beruntung Dokter Choi "  
Ujar Kibum dengan nada datarnya, Siwon menghentikan kunyahannya ketika Kibum bersuara.

" Maksudmu ? "  
Tanya Siwon sambil menatap Kibum, ia meraih _tissue_ didepannya kemudian mengelap mulutnya.

" _Opso_ "  
Ujar Kibum singkat padat dan jelas yang mampu membuat kerutan alis di wajah Siwon.

Kibum meminum MilkShake-nya sedikit kemudian meraih Notebook di dadalam saku jasnya untuk melihat _Schedule_ hari ini.

" Apa kau ada _Shift_ hari ini ? "

" Kurasa Sore nanti tidak ada, mungkin setelah _Shift_-ku habis aku akan pulang untuk istirahat "  
Ujar Kibum kemudian menutup Notebook itu dan memasukannya kembali kedalam saku jas.

" Perlu kuantar ? "  
Tawar Siwon, dalam hatinya ia merutuki sikap nekatnya ini.

" Terimakasih, tadi aku membawa mobil. Jadi kau tak perlu mengantarku "  
Ujar Kibum kemudian melanjutkan makannya yang tinggal sedikit.

Siwon sedikit kecewa, namun ia menutupinya dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat suster-suster disana terpesona.

" Baiklah "  
Mereka melanjutkan makan pagi mereka dengan suasana hening dan canggung.

* * *

**American**

University of Harvard| Afternoon- 13.25 PM

* * *

Tok Tok Tok

" _Get in _"  
( Masuk )

Cklekk

Perlahan pintu itu terbuka menampilkan sosok seorang yeoja yang diketahui sebagai salah satu Dosen di Universitas ini.

Brakk

Pintu itu tertutup, yeoja itu menghampiri meja Kepala Universitas tersebut kemudian membungkuK hormat.

" _Excuesme Sir, Sorry if I'm disturbing_ "  
( Permisi pak, maaf jika saya mengganggu )  
Ujar yeoja tersebut setelah membungkuk hormat kearah Kepala Universitas tadi.

"_ Its Okey, What happened ?_ "  
( Tak apa, ada apa ? )

" _I would like to lodge a protest against sir_ "  
( Saya ingin mengajukan protes terhadap bapak )

" _Protest ? You Would to Lodge Protest with me ? _"  
( Protest ? kau ingin mengajukan protes terhadap saya ? )

"_ Yes. I'm sorry Sir, but Why did you choose Kibum to become a lecturer here Sir ?_ "  
( Iya. Saya minta maaf pak, tetapi mengapa anda memilih Kibum untuk menjadi Dosen disini Pak ? "

" _Kibum Kim. She is Smart then I Think she can do it_ "  
( Kim Kibum. Dia pintar dan saya rasa dia bisa melakukannya "  
Ujar kepala Universitas.

" _Are you sure sir ? If she can't do what would you did ?_ "  
( Apa anda yakin pak ? Jika dia tidak bisa melakukannya apa yang akan anda lakukan ? )  
Yeoja itu mengepalkan tangannya, ia ingin sekali berteriak kearah Kepala Universitas ini. Tapi dia sadar bahwa dia hanyalah seorang guru yang bisa saja dipecat oleh Kepala Universitas.

" _it just an Easy problem, so if you don't have anything lodge again please get out of here Ms Tiffani. I'm really Busy right Now _"  
( Itu hanya masalah yang gampang, jadi jika anda tidak ada keperluan apapun silahkan keluar dari sini Nona Tiffani. Sekarang saya sangat sibuk )  
Ujar kepala Universitas dengan datar namun mampu membuat Tiffani ketakutan.

" _I'm Sorry sir. Excuesme _"  
( Saya minta maaf pak. Permisi )  
Dengan sedikit menghentakan kakinya Tiffani keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Cklekk

Brakk

Bunyi debuman pintu itu menandakan bahwa pintu tlah tertutup beserta hilangnya yeoja tadi dari hadapan kepala Universitas.

Tiffani. Yeoja yang baru saja diusir dari Ruangan Kepala Sekolah tadi hanya mampu mengumpat dalam hati dan mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

" _Kibum Kim, let's Start How far your Ability_ "  
( Kim Kibum, kita mulai seberapa jauh kemampuanmu )  
Tiffani menyunggingkan smirknya dan terus berjalan dari lorong kampus menuju Ruang Guru.

* * *

**#****Evening**

_Seol Hospital | 16.00 PM KST_

* * *

Seorang dokter muda dengan balutan kemeja biru yang simple serta jas dokter berwarna putih sedang berjalan menuju lorong rumah sakit.

Choi Siwon, nama dokter muda yang kini sedang tersenyum kearah beberapa pasien di Rumah Sakit itu. Kharisma serta pheromon yang ia pancarkan membuat beberapa pasien yeoja disana terkesima oleh wajah tampannya.

Tiba-Tiba ia mendengar suara ribut dari Ruangan Pasien yang tak jauh dari ia berpijak.

" Maaf Ahjussi ... Anak anda belum sembuh total, di dalam organ tubuhnya terkena infeksi yang kini sudah menjalar. Ahjussi belum bisa membawa pulang anak anda dulu, karena masih dalam tahap penyembuhan "

" Saya tidak mau tau, saya tetap ingin membawa anak saya keluar dari Rumah Sakit ini. "  
Ujar Ahjussi tersebut dengan nada tinggi.

Siwon yang melihat argumen diantara mereka langsung menghampiri kedua orang tersebut.

" Permisi, ada apa ini ? "

" Maaf Dokter Choi, Ahjussi ini meminta pulang paksa pasien yang masih dalam keadaan perawatan "  
Jelas Perawat tersebut kearah Dokter Choi.

" Kau boleh pergi "  
Ujar Dokter Choi secara halus kearah Perawat tadi yang langsung dituruti.

" Maaf Ahjussi, saya sebagai dokter disini bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan pasien. Jika anda meminta surat pulang paksa terhadap saya dan anda menyetujuinya pihak Rumah Sakit tidak akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi terhadap anak anda. "  
Tegas Siwon dengan datar namun mampu membuat Ahjussi tersebut sedikit melunakan emosinya.

" Jika saya membawanya ke UGD sini apa masih boleh Dok ? "

" Tidak boleh Ahjussi, karena anda sudah menandatangani surat paksa tadi " jelas Siwon mencoba sabar terhadap salah satu Anggota keluarga pasien.

" Permisi Dokter Choi, ini Data pasien beserta hasil laboratoriumnya "  
Ujar seorang Suster sambil menyerahkan Map bewarna kuning itu kearah Siwon.

" Terimakasih Suster Lyn "

Langsung saja Siwon membuka map tersebut dan membacanya, sementara Ahjussi yang sedari tadi menggerutu tak jelas kini memperhatikan lembaran kertas yang dipegang oleh Siwon.

" aaa ... Ahjussi, saya mohon maaf. Tapi berdasarkan Hasil Laboratorium ini, anak anda mengalami infeksi parah pada bagian organ tubuhnya. Jika tidak diobati maka akan menyebabkan Tetanus." Ujar Siwon setelah membaca semua hasil Lab tersebut .

" Tapi- "

" Saya akan berusaha se-maksimal mungkin, anda harus percaya kepada saya. Sebagai Ayah yang baik, dia rela melakukan apapun demi keselamatan anaknya "

Ahjussi tersebut kemudian menundukan kepalanya, ia menggenggam kedua tangan Siwon sambil menumpahkan cairan bening yang kini membasahi pipinya.

" Kumohon Dokter ... Selamatkan anak saya "

Siwon tersenyum, ia menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

" Pasti "

sebagai Dokter dia harus berjuang untuk menyelamatkan semua orang. Itulah tekadnya.

.

.

.

Sorang yeoja dengan balutan jas dokter melangkahkan kakinya menuju Lift, alat stetoskop melingkar dibagian lehernya. Senyum _Charming_ yang mampu membuat semua namja di area ia lewati mampu membuat mereka semua terpukau akan kecantikannya.

" Dokter Kim ! "  
Teriak seorang Perawat namja sambil berlari kearah yeoja yang dipanggil Dokter Kim tadi.

Yeoja itu a.k.a Dokter Kim Kibum langsung menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik keasal suara.

" Nde Perawat Park ? "  
Tanya Kibum kearah Perawat Park tadi.

" Pasien kamar 1145 pengidap _Atrofi_ mengalami kejang, sedangkan Dokter Choi masih sibuk mengurus Pasien yang terkena infeksi. Kumohon tolong bantu pasien ini, saya percaya anda bisa "

" Dimana Dokter Lee ? "

Ujar Kibum langsung melesat kearah kamar pasien yang ada dlantai 5menggunakan Lift.

" dia tidak ada _Shift_ hari ini "

" Baiklah, karena ini pengalaman pertama saya, jadi tolong jelaskan penyakit pasien yang diderita "

" Pasien menderita penyakit _atrofi_, merupakan simtoma penyusutan jaringan atau organ. _Atrofi_ berkemungkinan berlaku akibat tindak balas adaptasi terhadap tekanan sehingga isi padu sel mengerut dan seterusnya keperluan tenaga diturunkan ke tahap yang minimum. "

Mereka memasuki Lift kemudian dengan cepat Kibum menekan tombol angka lima.

" Lalu, apa kau sudah memeriksa dosis Suntikan yang kau berikan pada infus pasien ? "  
Tanya Kibum sambil merogoh semprotan kecil yang berisi alkohol 75% didalam sakunya.

Creshh

Creshh

Kibum menyemprotkan alat itu kearah kedua telapak tangannya. " Saya belum memeriksanya karna tadi ada sedikit masalah di Laboratorium "

Ting

Pintu Lift itu terbuka, Kibum dan Perawat Park langsung keluar dari Lift dan melangkah menuju lorong rumah sakit.

Sementara itu di Ruang Kamar Rawat Pasien 1145

" Suster Im ... Apa kau sudah memberitahu Dokter Choi ? " Tanya Suster Hwang kearah Suster Im yang kini sedang menensi pasien.

" Belum, tapi aku sudah menyuruh Perawat Park agar memanggilnya kesini "

Mereka berdua sibuk menangani pasien yang kini sedang kejang dan demam tinggi.

Cklekk

Pintu Kamar terbuka, menampilkan Kibum dan Perawat Park yang sudah memakai masker, sarung tangan, dan tutup rambut karena Ruang rawat ini sudah steril oleh kuman.

" Perawat Park, mana Dokter Choi ? "  
Tanya suster Im sambil menatap Kibum dengan sengit begitu juga dengan Suster Hwang.

" Dokter Choi sedang sibuk, hanya ada Dokter Kim. "  
Jelas Perawat Park dengan datar sambil menyiapkan cairan suntikan.

Suster Hwang menghampiri Perawat Park, sedangkan Suster Im menatap Kibum yang kini sedang memeriksa infus.

" Kau gila ! Dia Dokter baru disini. Dan dia belum berpengalaman tentang ini, jika keadaan pasien semakin memburuk reputasi Rumah Sakit kita akan hancur ! "  
Bisik Suster Hwang kearah telinga Perawat Park.

" biarpun dokter Kim belum berpelangaman, tapi saya yakin bahwa dia bisa melakukannya "  
Terang Perawat Park sambil menjentikan jarinya di tabung suntik tadi. Setelah itu ia memberikan suntikan tersebut kearah Kibum.

" Suster Im, bisakah anda membantu saya untuk menggenggam lengan pasien ? "  
Tanya Kibum yang kini sudah ancang-ancang untuk menyuntikan cairan tersebut kearah urat nadi pasien.

Dengan sedikit tidak rela Suster Im menuruti perintah Kibum dan mulai menggenggam lengan pasien dengan erat agar urat nadi tersebut terlihat jelas dimata Kibum.  
Secara perlahan jarum suntik itu menembus kulit pasien kemudian Kibum mulai mendorong cairan suntikan tadi agar masuk kedalam urat nadi. Mereka melakukan cara tersebut pada bagian kedua tangan pasien dan kedua kaki pasien secara bergantian.

" Gomawo Suster Im "  
Ujar Kibum dengan tulus.

" Pasien ini terkena kejang karena faktor penurunan keperluan sesuatu fungsi, kekurangan bekalan oksigen atau nutrisi dan inflamasi kronik. Jadi jika dosis Nutirisi suntikan stabil maka pasien tidak akan mengalami kejang seperti tadi. Kalian harus berhati-hati saat mengganti infus dan menyuntikan cairan infus kedalam tubuh pasien " jelas Kibum sambil melepas kedua sarung tangannya dan membuangnya ketempat sampah.

Suster Im dan Suster Hwang membuang mukanya kesamping sedangkan Perawat Park tersenyum kearah Dokter Kim.

" Ne dokter Kim, Gomawo "

Kibum mencuci tangannya di wastafel dekat toilet kamar pasien, setelah itu menatap Perawat Park sambil tersenyum.

" Cheonma, tanpa kalian saya tidak akan senekat ini. "

Kibum memeriksa jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kanannya " ah .. Mianhae sepertinya saya harus kembali " ujar Kibum yang langsung pergi melesat keluar Ruangan tersebut.

" Ah ... Dokter Kim sungguh cantik dan baik, kapan ... Aku bisa jadi namjachingunya ? "  
Angan Perawat Park sambil menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan tersenyum geli.

Plakk

" Auww ! "

" In your Dream ! Perawat Park ! "  
Ujar suster Im dan suster Hwang sambil memukul kepala Perawat Park

* * *

**#Skip****  
**Night | Myeondong Street | 20.35 PM KST

* * *

Kawasan Myendong

Kawasan yang terkenal dengan lampu-lampu malam kota. Ditambah dengan Stand Makanan yang berada disetiap sudut pinggir jalanan menambahkan kesan simple di Daerah ini.

Para pejalan kaki meramaikan jalanan paving, salah satu pejalan kaki itu adalah Kim Kibum. Yeoja yang sedang berjalan ditengah-tengah keramaian lalu lalang sambil sesekali melirik kearah Stand-Stand yang berada dipinggir kanan-kirinya.

Hawa dingin berdesir ditubuhnya, membuat Kibum merapatkan _Coat_ Putih dengan bulu halus dibagian keranya agar terasa hangat.

Ketika melewati sebuah Stand makanan khusus _Seafood_, Kibum merasa tertarik untuk mencoba salah satu makanan disana.

Dengan sedikit menerobos para pejalan, Kibum berjalan kearah Stand kecil tersebut.

" Annyeong, ingin pesan apa Noona "  
Tanya salah satu penjual _Seafood_ tersebut kearah Kibum, sementara Kibum ia sedang asyik memilih-milih tusukan-tusukan Kaki gurita yang ada dibagian kotak Steinless.

" Ahjussi, saya ambil ini satu ne. Dan ... Ah ... ! _Ocha_ hangatnya satu juga "  
Ujar Kibum kemudian mengambil Tusukan Kaki gurita tersebut.

" Ini Noona, semuanya 3 Won. "  
Ujar pedagang tersebut sambil menyerahkan kantong kertas berwarna Coklat kearah Kibum.

Kibum merogoh sakunya dan mengambil 3 lembar uang didalam dompetnya " _Gomawo_ Ahjussi " ujar Kibum sambil menyerahkan uang tersebut dan mengambil pesanannya. " _Cheonmaneyo Noona_ sampai jumpa kembali "

Kibum tersenyum sekilas kemudian mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali untuk menuju Apartemen.

Kibum sengaja meninggalkan Mobil di Parkiran Apartemennya setelah sepulang kerja tadi. Ia hanya merasa bosan saja dirumah sendirian, dibanding menonton TV atau segala macam, Kibum lebih memilih untuk berjalan-jalan di kawasan dekat Komplek Apartemennya.

Kembali ke Kibum. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya yang berbalut sepatu boot berwarna abu-abu dijalanan.  
Tanpa ia sadari sebuah Mobil berhenti tepat disamping kanan trotoar, sosok namja tampan berperawakan tinggi keluar dari Mobil. Ia menatap punggung Kibum yang hanya beberapa meter darinya.

" Kibum-ah ! "

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap kebelakang dan mendapati seorang namja yang ia kenal sedang berjalan kearahnya.

" Kyhuhyun ? "

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**hello guys ... **

**mianhae atas keterlambatan saya meng-update nih FF GaJe milik saya. **

**saya sedang sibuk dengan tugas serta ulangan harian terus menerus, membuat saya sedikit blank dan sakit. saya juga sedih, sebntar lagi kakak senior saya akan pergi meninggalkan sekolahanku **** yahh ... gak ada yang bakal nraktir gorengan lagi deh di kantin.#plakk **

**well guys, jika kalian ingin Chat dengan saya bisa add **

**ID LINE : jenny1069 **

**disitu kalian bisa tanya / menagih FF ini dan yang lain untuk dilanjutkan. **

**last, thanks buat yang udah baca dan ... **

* * *

**give me your review please **


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Love In Hospital  
Cast : Kim Kibum  
Choi Siwon  
Cho Kyuhyun

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | GS | DLDR

Love In Hospital

* * *

**Kibum's Apartmen**  
**Living Room | 21.15 PM KST**

* * *

Terlihat dari arah dapur minimalis seorang _yeoja_ membawa nampan yang diatasnya terdapat 2 cangkir minuman hangat.

_Yeoja_ itu meletakan nampan tersebut diatas meja Ruang Tamunya dengan hati-hati, ia sibuk menata cangkir-cangkir tersebut di meja tanpa menghiraukan seorang _namja_ yang sedang duduk di Sofa merah miliknya.

" Jadi, apa yang membuatmu malam-malam begini mampir ke Apartementku Cho Kyuhyun ? "  
Tanya _yeoja_ itu setelah menata cangkir tersebut diatas meja kemudian duduk di sofa _single_-nya.

" _I just-_ "

" _Speak in Korean Cho_ "  
Sela _yeoja_ tersebut.

" _Okey_... Aku hanya mampir kesini untuk meminta minum " ujar Kyuhyun dengan enteng sambil meraih cangkir yang berisi teh hangat dan menunjukannya kearah yeoja tadi sebelum meminumnya.

_Yeoja_ itu terkekeh, ia menggelengkan kepalanya ketika mendengar perktaan Kyuhyun " mana mungkin kau ke Korea hanya untuk numpang minum ? ".

Kyuhyun tersenyum setelah meminum seteguk teh hangat, ia menatap _yeoja_ yang ada diseberangnya sebelum mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

" Khekhekhekhe ... Kau tidak berubah Nona Kim "  
Ujar Kyuhyun disela-sela tawanya.

_Yeoja_ itu-Kibum juga terkekeh " kau juga Tuan Cho "

" Ah ... Maaf aku lupa menambahkan profesimu, sekali lagi saya minta maaf ... Dokter Kim " imbuh Kyuhyun, Kibum hanya berdecak singkat sebelum melemparkan bantal sofa kearah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terkena bantal empuk tadi

" Sudahlah ... jadi ada perlu apa kau kesini. Ini sudah malam, tidak baik jika seorang _namja_ mampir ke apartemen _yeoja_ malam-malam begini "

Kyuhyun meletakan bantal sofa itu disebelahnya  
" _Aniya_, aku hanya butuh bantuanmu. Apa besok kau _Free_ ? " Tanya Kyuhyun, sementara Kibum memikirkan jadwal pekerjaannya besok.

" Mm ... Besok aku ada _Shift_ malam, _so_ pagi hingga sore aku _Free. Waeyo_ ? " Jawab Kibum.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang " aku hanya ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk mendekorasi ulang Restauranku, aku rasa dengan begitu pasti banyak pengunjung yang berkunjung ke Restauranku dengan desain baru. Bagaimana ? Apa kau bisa membantuku ? "

Kibum menimang-nimang jawabannya sebelum menganggukan kepalanya " baiklah, tapi itu semua tidaklah gratis. Kau harus mentraktirku makanan spesial di Restauranmu itu_ arra_ ! "

Mereka berdua tertawa "_ ne_, Dasar kau ini " ujar Kyuhyun kemudian meminum teh hangatnya lagi hingga habis.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu _Gomawo_ minumannya " Kyuhyun berdiri dari sofa dan diikuti Kibum yang kini telah melangkahkan kakinya dibelakang Kyuhyun.

" aku pamit, sampai jumpa "  
Ujar Kyuhyun sambil membuka pintu apartemen Kibum, Kibum masih berdiri di depan pintunya dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berjalan kearah pintu Apartemen sebelahnya.

" _Jaljja_ "  
Kyuhyun merogoh saku jaketnya untuk mengambil kunci Apartemen, sementara Kibum masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat dihadapannya.

" Mwo ? Kau .. Kau pindah disitu ? " Ujar Kibum dengan nada terkejut.

Kyuhyun memasang smirknya sebelum membuka pintu apartemennya " _ne, See you tomorrow_ ! "

Brakk

Debuman pintu itu menandakan Kyuhyun sudah memasuki Apartemen barunya disebelah Kibum. Kibum membelalakan matanya sekian detik sebelum mengumpat tak jelas sambil menutup pintu Apartemennya.

* * *

**Next Day | 06.35 AM KST**

* * *

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Kyuhyun memencet bel Apartemen tetangganya, sesekali ia mengetukan kakinya diatas lantai guna menunggu seseorang untuk membukakan pintunya.

" _Ne_, tunggu sebentar "  
Ujar seseorang dari balik pintu, Kyuhyun mempersiapkan dirinya setelah mendengar bunyi suara pintu dibuka.

Ceklekk

" _Annyeong_ " Sapa kyuhyun dengan senyuman sejuta wattnya.

" Kyuhyun ? Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali kau kesini ? "  
Tanya _yeoja_ yang bernama Kibum sambil mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. Kyuhyun tak menjawab, ia langsung memasuki apartemen Kibum tanpa ijin.

" Ya ! Aku belum mempersilahkanmu untuk masuk "  
Protes Kibum yang langsung menutup pintu apartemennya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun di meja makan.

" Aku lapar, bisakah kau membuatkan makanan untukku ? " Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sudah duduk manis diatas kursi meja makan. Kibum mendengus sebelum melangkah menuju dapur.

" Kau ingin apa ? Aku hanya memiliki kimchi disini "  
Tanya Kibum. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang sedang mengambil semangkuk Kimchi didalam kulkas.

" Aku merindukan masakan rumah, bisakah kau membuatkannya untukku ? "  
Jawab Kyuhyun. Kibum memakai Apron birunya kemudian mengambil panci.

" Cantik "  
Lirih Kyuhyun yang tak didengar oleh Kibum.

Setelah itu Kibum mengisi air didalam panci " kalau begitu aku akan membuatkanmu _Soup Kimchi_ "

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, ia serasa seperti memiliki istri jika seperti ini.

**#40 Minutes Later**

Kibum mencicipi masakannya dengan sendok kecil sebelum mematikan kompornya. Ia mengambil mangkuk untuk menuangkan _Soup_ itu dari dalam panci kedalam mangkuk.

Sementara Kyuhyun, ia sedang sibuk bermian Game menggunakan Aplikasi dari Handphonenya untuk mengurangi rasa bosannya menunggu masakan Kibum.

Tak lama kemudian Kibum keluar dari dapur membawa masakannya ke meja makan " _soup Kimchi_nya sudah siap, makanlah " ujar Kibum mempersilahkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Kibum langsung memasukan HP-nya kedalam saku dan mengambil sendok untuk mencicipi masakan Kibum.

" _Mashitta_ " puji Kyuhyun sambil mengacungkan jempolnya kearah Kibum.

Pagi ini mereka habiskan untuk mengisi perut mereka yang kosong, diselingi canda dan tawa terucap dari bibir mereka masing-masing. Sepertinya mereka berdua menikmati pagi ini dengan baik.

* * *

**On the other side**  
**Seol Hospital | 09.10 AM KST**

* * *

Sementara itu di Rumah Sakit, seorang Dokter muda yang biasa disebut Dokter Choi atau Choi Siwon ini sedang sibuk mengisi data hasil pasien didalam ruangannya. Sesekali ia merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku karna terlalu banyak menulis dan duduk dengan posisi yang membuatnya lelah.

Tok Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu itu tak membuat Siwon menghentikan pekerjaannya " masuklah " ujar Siwon dengan datar dan singkat sambil tetap fokus kearah kerjaannya.

Ceklekk

" Permisi Dokter Choi, Waktunya _Control_ untuk pasien kamar Nomor 2106 "  
Ujar salah satu suster Rumah Sakit yang bernama Suster Hwang kearah Dokter Choi

" _Ne_, tunggu sebentar. 5 menit lagi saya kesana "  
Jawab Siwon tanpa menatap kearah suster Hwang.

" _Ne_, permisi " suster Hwang mengerucutkan bibirnya, pertanda ia kesal dengan Dokter muda dan tampan itu yang menghiraukannya.

Brakk

Pintu ruang kerja Siwon tertutup, ia masih fokus kearah lembaran demi lembaran kertas yang ada diatas mejanya. Dengan sigap ia harus menyelesaikannya dalam waktu 5 menit sesuai janjinya tadi.

Bukankah seorang Dokter harus Profesional ? Itulah prinsipnya.

* * *

**Restaurant**  
**KINGFOOD Restaurant's | 09.25 AM KST**

* * *

Kling-kling

Bunyi kerincing bel dari arah pintu masuk Restauran membuat beberapa pelayan disana menatap kearah pelanggan.

" Selamat datang Tuan Cho "  
Ujar mereka semua dengan serempak kearah Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun hanya diam dengan senyuman tipisnya.

" Hari ini, Restauran akan ditutup sebentar untuk Dekorasi ulang. Saya harap kalian semua membantu saya untuk mendekor ulang bersama teman saya Kim kibum "  
Ujar Kyuhyun sambil merangkul pundak Kibum.

Grepp

Kibum terkejut dengan rangkulan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba, ia hanya tersenyum maklum kearah beberapa pegawai disana.

" _Annyeong_... Kibum_ imnida_ "  
Sapa Kibum, sementara pegawai disana hanya tersenyum hormat kearahnya.

" _Jja_, baiklah kalian semua angkat kursi-kursi beserta meja-mejanya keluar dan susun dengan rapi. Sementara aku dan Kibum akan merubah warna dindingnya. Kerjakan ! "

" Baik ! "

Sementara pegawai-pegawai itu mengangkati kursi dan meja, Kibum melepaskan rangkulan Kyuhyun dengan kasar " ya ! Cepatlah kita tak punya banyak waktu ! "  
Ujar Kibum yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun geleng-geleng kepala.

" Baiklah " kyuhyun menggulung lengan kemejanya sebatas siku kemudian menatap dinding Restaurannya sambil mengukur dengan kedua telapak tangannya dari atas kebawah, kekanan kesamping.

Kibum sudah sibuk dengan _wallpaper_ yang ada di dalam kardus " kau ingin ber-tema seperti apa ? " Tanya Kibum sambil tetap memilah-milah wallpaper tersebut.

" Aku ingin restaurant ini tidak terlalu _simple_ dan tidak terlalu mewah, mungkin dengan sedikit warna cerah akan membuat restauran ini lebih hidup "  
Jelas Kyuhyun yang kini sudah ada disamping Kibum ikut memilah-milah wallpapernya.

" Aku rasa bertema _Summe_r tidak buruk "  
Ujar Kibum mengambil wallpaper bertuliskan ' Summer ' dan membukanya

" Bagaimana dengan _Spring_ ? "  
Tanya Kyuhyun dengan menunjukan gulungan wallpaper bertuliskan _' Spring '_ kearah Kibum.

Mereka berdua bertatap-tatapan sebelum tersenyum " kita ambil dua-duanya " ujar mereka bebarengan dan tertawa lebar.

Setelah mereka menyepakati pilihan Tema _Wallpaper_, selanjutnya mereka memulai untuk memasangnya.

" Ya ! Pegang tangganya yang benar. Jika aku jatuh kau harus menuruti semua kemauanku dan merawatku hingga sembuh " ujar Kyuhyun yang kini telah menaiki tangga hingga pucuk. Kibum terkekeh, ia berniat menjahili Kyuhyun dengan mengguncangkan tangga yang ia pegang tadi. Dan hasilnya, Kyuhyun akan mengumpat kearahnya.

" Hei... Pasang yang benar, lihat itu... Kau membuat _Wallpaper_-nya mengkerut tak karuan "

Kyuhyun hanya berdecak singkat mendengar protesan Kibum, ternyata memasang _Wallpaper_ sangatlah tidak mudah. " Diamlah, aku sedang berkonsentrasi. Apa kau tak lihat ? "

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya menggerutu sambil sesekali berdecak sebal.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun selesai memasang semua wallpaper tadi dengan rapi. Ia turun dari tangga selangkah demi selangkah setelah itu menatap puas kearah dinding yang kini sudah terpasang Wallpaper _Spring+Summer_-nya.

" bagaimana menurutmu ? "  
Tanya Kyuhyun kearah Kibum sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

Kibum memperhatikan dinding tersebut " _well, Not bad Good Job_ " puji Kibum sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun salah tingkah.

" Ehembb ... Aku rasa, _property_nya juga perlu di hias "  
Ujar Kyuhyun mengalihkan kegugupannya dengan memilah-milah karton berwarna-warni didalam kardus.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa senyuman Kibum mampu membuatnya salah tingkah._ Well her Smile make the world would stop and stares for a while. So cheesy._

Kibum meraih papan tulis berukuran 30 x 40 sebelum mengambil kapur warna-warni untuk menghias.

" Aku rasa Slogan juga dibutuhkan "  
Ujar Kibum yang kini memulai menuliskan sesuatu dipapan tersebut. Kyuhyun menatap Kibum sejenak

" kalau begitu aku akan memesan beberapa lukisan untuk ditempel di sudut restauran ini "  
Ujar Kyuhyun yang hanya ditanggapi Kibum dengan gumaman. Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti sebelum meninggalkan Kibum untuk pergi kesuatu tempat.

**#Few Minutes Later**

Kibum sedikit memberi warna merah pada bagian tanda _emoticon_, setelah itu ia meletakan kapur tersebut kedalam tempatnya dan menatap puas kearah papan tulis tadi yang kini sudah penuh dengan Slogan dan hiasan-hiasan lainnya.

" Emm ... _awesome_ "  
Puji Kibum terhadap dirinya sendiri.

" Eng .. Permisi nona, Tuan Cho menyuruh saya untuk memberikan ini " ujar salah satu pegawai itu sambil membawa selembar kertas berwarna hijau muda.

" _Gomawo_ "  
Kibum menerima lembar kertas tersebut, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruangan untuk mencari Kyuhyun.

" Kemana perginya orang itu ? "  
Kibum mengendikan bahunya, selanjutnya ia meletakan papan tulis tadi dan membaca isi surat lembaran hijau tersebut.

**| Meet Me on the Wine Place |**

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil melirik kearah beberapa pegawai yang sedang sibuk mondar-mandir.

" Emm .._ Agashi_ bisakah kau memberitahuku dimana tempat penyimpanan _Wine_ disini ? " Tanya Kibum terhadap salah satu pegawai yang lewat.

"_ Ne_, Lurus saja kemudian belok kekanan disana ada pintu berlapis kaca transparan. Itulah tempatnya "  
Terang pegawai tadi sambil mengarahkan tangannya sebagai petunjuk.

" _Gomawo_ "-Kibum

" _Cheonmaneyo_ "

Seperginya pegawai itu, Kibum langsung melesat kearah penyimpanan Wine. Begitu ia sampai didepan pintu kaca transparan tanpa basa-basi ia langsung membukanya.

Ceklekk

" Kyuhyun ? "  
Kibum mengedarkan pandangannya, ia melihat ruangan ini penuh dengan botol Wine di setiap Rak.

Kemudian ia memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan

" Kyu ? _Don't kid me alright !_ "

Ujar Kibum sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya.  
Tanpa ia sadari seseorang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya.

Tap

Kibum terkejut ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya, dengan ragu dan sedikit takut ia membalikan badannya kebelakang.

" Boo ! "

" Aaaaaa ! "  
Teriak Kibum, saking terkejutnya ia memukul kepala Kyuhyun dengan keras.

" Ya ! Dasar kurang ajar ! Rasakan ini ( Plakk ) rasakan (plakk ) "  
Kibum terus memukul kepala Kyuhyun sehingga Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan.

Plakk

Brukk

" Auww ... Ssshh .. "

" _Omo ! Gwenchana_ ? "

* * *

**Hospital**  
**Seol Hospital | 15.55 PM KST**

* * *

Rumah sakit itu begitu damai, pasalnya jam berkunjung di Rumah Sakit ini sudah habis sehingga hanya ada beberapa suster yang masih berjalan disekitar ruangan Rumah Sakit ini.

Terlihat dari arah lorong ke tiga, terdapat 4 _namja_ yang berprofesi sebagai Dokter sedang melangkahkan kakinya sambil sesekali berbincang.

Mereka semua melewati Lorong itu sambil menjawab sapaan dari beberapa suster disana yang lewat.

" Dokter Tan, bagaimana penyuluhan kemarin ? Apa berjalan lancar ? " Tanya salah satu dokter yang ber-name tag Kim Jong Won- Dokter Kim

"_ Ne_, aku rasa penyuluhan kemarin sangatlah berkesan. Biarpun tempatnya sedikit terpencil dari kota, tapi jika sudah berdiri disana pasti akan sangat menyenangkan "  
Timpal Dokter Tan atau dikenal dengan nama Tan Hankyung.

" Jeongmal ? Wahh ... Sepertinya kau betah tinggal disana "  
Celetuk Dokter Shin yang disambut gelak tawa oleh dokter yang lainnya.

" Ahh ya, Dokter Choi... Aku dengar-dengar kau akan mengadakan Observasi tentang tumbuhan obat-obatan apa itu benar ? "  
Kali ini semua mata memandang kearah Dokter Choi.

Dokter Choi yang mempunyai nama lengkap Choi Siwon sedikit tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipitnya.

" _Ne_, kau benar Dokter Kim "  
Ujar Siwon membenari ucapan Dokter Kim.

" Dengan siapa kau akan melakukan observasi itu ? "  
Tanya Dokter Shin. Semua mata memandang kearah Siwon dengan raut penasaran.

" Dengan ... Dokter Kim Kibum "

1detik

2detik

3detik

"_ Mwo ?!_ "  
Teriak ketiga Dokter itu sambil menghentikan langkahnya serempak.

Siwon terkejut, ia menutup kedua telinganya yang terasa nyaring dan berdengung menggunakan telapak tangannya.

" Pelankan suara kalian, ini rumah sakit "  
Ujar Siwon memperingatkan ketiga Dokter itu yang masih diam ditempat.

* * *

**Back To Restauran**  
**KINGFOOD Restaurant's | 16.45 PM KST**

* * *

Disalah satu tempat tepatnya diarea Bar yang terletak dipojok ruangan, seorang namja sedang meringis kesakitan ketika keningnya diolesi dengan kapas yang sudah diberi antiseptik terlebih dahulu oleh sang yeoja.

" _Appo_ ! Auww ... _A-appo, take it Slowly_ Kibum... Sssshh "  
Adu sang namja terhadap yeoja yang bernama Kibum.

Kibum berdecak singkat kearah namja tadi  
" Ya ! Diamlah, kau ini lulusan Dokter tapi diobati seperti ini sudah teriak kesakitan ! " Ujarnya terhadap namja tadi.

Kibum dengan sengaja menekan pelipis namja itu dengan kuat sehingga sang _namja_ semakin merintih kesakitan

" Auwww !_ Appoo ! Appo !_ Kibum-ah yak ! "

Kibum tertawa lebar sambil memegangi perutnya, sedang sang namja ia menatap Kibum dengan pandangan murka.

" Hahaha ... Kyu ... _Appo_ ... Haha .. Kyu kau ... Hahaha ... Kau lucu sekali .. Hihihi " ujar Kibum.

Kyuhyun meraih plester yang ada di kotak P3K kemudian menempelkan plester itu di keningnya yang memerah.

" Puas kau sekarang ? Sekarang minta maaflah padaku "

Kibum menghentikan tawanya, ia berdehem sebelum mendektai Kyuhyun.

" Mianhae, tapi ... Ini juga kesalahanmu ! Siapa suruh mengagetkanku huh ?! "  
Kyuhyun tersenyum ia mengambil 2 gelas Wine dan meraih Wine terbaik simpanannya.

" Baiklah aku juga minta maaf, sebagai permintaan maafku-" Kyuhyun menuangkan Wine tersebut kedalam 2 gelas dengan takaran yang sama.

" Kau harus menemaniku untuk minum "  
Kyuhyun menyerahkan satu gelas Wine tersebut kearah Kibum.

" Permintaan maaf diterima "  
Ujar Kibum dan meraih pemberian Wine dari Kyuhyun.

Ting

Bunyi tabrakan kedua gelas tersebut memulai acara menikmati Wine mereka, setelah menyesap sedikit cairan Wine Kibum tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

" _Well, Gomawo_ karna sudah membantuku "-Kyuhyun

" Haha ... _No problem, we are BestFriend alright ?_ "  
Ujar Kibum dengan disertai tawa ringan.

Deg

Kyuhyun mematung, sedikit rasa sakit ada dihatinya sehingga menjalar kesuluruh sistem pusatnya.  
Entahlah, berbicarapun sulit baginya, ia hanya mampu diam dan tersenyum kecut.

" _Yes we just a friend_ "

Kibum memeriksa jam yang ada ditangannya sebelum menepuk keningnya " _Omo !_ Sudah sore, Kyuhyun gomawo _Wine_-nya. Lain kali kau harus mentraktirku lebih dari ini _okey_, aku pamit dulu _ne_ ! "

Kibum bergegas dari duduknya, ia melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh karah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan sendu.

" Tak bisakah kau peka sedikit saja Kibum-ah ? "

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**well, gimana ? apakah masih ada yang pingin ff ini dilanjutkan ?  
**

**jika tidak, ya saya terpaksa akan menghentikannya sampai chapter ini saja. **

**haha, just kid ^^v **

**buat readers kesayangan saya ... gomawo ne, udah baca ff abal ini. mohon maaf jika masih ada Typo bertebaran. Siders ? hmmm ... mw ngomong apa ya enaknya ? Gomawo aja ne, semoga kalian sehat selalu. **

**last **

**give me a review please **


End file.
